


the Essentials of Sharing

by sugarby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Other, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes interpreting different ways to share and/or experience something with a friend and/or lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Essentials of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 30 day otp challenge and a oneshot I wrote on aff, but I've left a few prompts out and included some original ones. There's so much to share with people (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 

 

> _**essential (n)**  -  the fundamental elements or characteristics of something._
> 
> _**share (v)**  - use, occupy or enjoy (something) jointly with another or others._

 

 

 **1) Umbrella sharing** ( Clearao ) 

It's raining a lot when Aoba's shift is over, and by the time he's done on his way out with his bag after waving goodbye to his boss and thanking him for his hard work, the whole area outside the doors of Junk Shop Heibon is drenched, the few passerby's are soaked, and the light in the sky replaced with a thick, dull sheet of grey. The weather channel hadn't talked about clouds or rain, but of sunny spells and first kisses of summer which sounded over done on its cheesiness but had Aoba looking forward to the nice walk back.

It can't be helped, so Aoba raises his large hood and makes Ren comfortable inside his jacket to keep him safe and dry while he navigates the best route home, and then he's off and wet footprints trail behind him after each mucky step; it's like they're echoes of every beat that slips from his headphones.

A little way up, Clear's head pops out of the alleyway, giving Aoba the fright of his life because waiting around in such a place is just the shadiest thing! "Aoba-san, be careful or you might catch a cold." He says.

"Clear? Wha--In this weather?" Aoba blinks at him through the raindrops. "Idiot. Thanks but you didn't need to come out in the rain just to come and get me, I'm fine to walk back on my own."

"Yes," Clear says as he walks over, all smiles. "And I am happy to accompany you."

 _'Really, this guy._ ' Aoba sighs. "It doesn't make sense both of us getting wet."

"Then let's share the umbrella!" Clear excitedly suggests and before Aoba can get another word in, his signature, transparent umbrella is out, open and above their heads; the rainfall smacking on top making pit pat sounds.

Ren pushes his head out from the jacket, insisting, "Aoba, it would be wise to accept Clear's offer. There was no indication that it would rain today from this morning's weather report so it cannot be helped that we are not prepared, and the risk of you becoming ill due to the matter is high."

Aoba sighs again in surrender, because he can't argue with them both. Stroking the top of Ren's head affectionately, he says, "Sure thing, Ren." in praise, and then looks to Clear. "Alright, Clear, we're in your care. Lead us home safely, okay?"

Clears smiles, and salutes with his free hand that isn't linked with Aoba's and holding the umbrella. "Yes, of course, leave it all to me, Aoba-san!"

 

 

 

 **2) Something sweet** ( Noiao )

"Ah, look, Noiz!" Aoba exclaims and forces on his best smile as he points to the colourful section of the ice-cream parlor's menu with its animated allmates helping to present the foods they recommend--which, naturally, is all of them. "There's a special on the kid's menu! Hmm~I'm sure this is the highlight of your youth right now huh?"

Noiz thinks not; arms folded and expression un-amused by the 'joke'.

Aoba was expecting it, but what else can the youngster expect after waiting around outside Heibon just to pester him for a rhyme match? "Go ahead and order whatever you want, it's on me." 

"Why? You expecting something in return?"

"I've told you before that people don't always do nice things just to get stuff out of it. I'm just your regular senpai treating his kouhai, even though he's a brat and doesn't deserve it."

Ha--For that, Noiz makes sure to order the most expensive dessert on the kids' menu and starts eating it the second it arrives, a spoonful after spoonful of any dentist's nightmare; a vanilla sundae boat mashup; the mash up being the ridiculous amount of fluffy whipped cream topped with warm fudge sauce and sprinkles and then candied cherries, chocolate strawberries sloping at the sides and gummy bears spaced around as the sweet passengers. 

"This is the part when you thank me, brat." says Aoba.

"What for? It's not like I asked you to do this."

"That's not the point, manners are manners!"

Noiz ignores the lecture and goes for another, generous helping of the dessert, chewing it thoroughly to extract every inch of its sweet flavours. He does this until Aoba submits to a childish part within him he didn't know existed and snatches it from across the table and starts to eat from where he left out, stubbornly shoving it inside his mouth.

"What?" asks Aoba, seeing the itchy-stain like smirk on Noiz's face, though he knows he'll be better off not knowing in the end.

"The same spoon I put in my mouth is now in yours. It's an indirect kiss, right?"

Aoba's face reddens as if challenging the candied cherries when Noiz leans across the table and kisses him, and the kiss is sweeter than any cherry or dessert because Aoba is his favourite taste in the whole world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **3) In Battle, Side by Side** ( SnK au! )

At fifteen foot and dangerous, a titan brings down its fist and Clear yelps as debris from the small cabin he was supposedly safe in is ferociously swept passed him in his panicked, crouch with both arms protectively over his head.

This will be it. His broken 3D-Maneuver gear and absent partner can't help him now. Expecting his unfortunate, gruesome death, Clear shuts his eyes closed tight and mumbles apologies to the person he thought he could go on living to fight for, and for humanity's sake. But then his ears pick up on the sound of running wire and he bravely peeks an eye open in its direction,

In the air above the titan's head, suitably wearing his uniform as a veteran cadet of the Survey Corps is Noiz gravitating towards him at an astonishing speed. And then he uses his impressive agility to swing underneath the giant, scoop up Clear and then shoot his grapple hooks out at a high building a good distance away. They _soar_ and _fly_ together through the wide gaps of the district, impeccably missing the titan's next attack and it's continuous rampage through the bits and pieces of the cabin that very well could have also included Clear if not for his savior.

"Aaaahhhh, that was really a close one!" exhales Clear in relief when they land and he's dropped on the rooftop of a building a good distance apart from where his life could've expired. "Uuuwaahhh~It was horrible, Noiz-san! That titan nearly had me for breakfast!"

Noiz has no sympathy and tsks's at his childish storytelling. "This is exactly why you're stuck within the walls." He starts explaining to the Stationary Guard. "A weak, crybaby like you won't last outside. You'll just be a snack for the titans."

"Oi, Noiz, don't say that!" scolds Aoba as he and the rest of his partners in the Survey Corps team, Ren and Koujaku, swing across to their roof after evading the same titan which for the time being is unpredictable to try and take down. "Clear, are you okay?" he asks hurriedly in concern, coming over to the white haired man and inspecting him. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?!"

"Of course he's not," snorts Noiz, because really "Who do you think saved him?"

"I'm alright, Aoba-san." Clear answers. "Thanks to Noiz-san."

"How did it even get so near to you?" Koujaku questions. "And where's Mink?" He turns his head to scan around the broken area for signs of Clear's partner of the same group, the reliable and strong person who, beside the four of them, do well looking out for him.

"Mink-san excused himself to find me a working gear after mine got damaged. He said that I was safe in that cabin...but then it came, out of nowhere and I...I just didn't know what else to do, I--" He's interrupted by the sounds of violent smashing and impatient, heavy stomps of another titan joining the one that nearly ate him alive as they take down the next building, on their way to getting closer and finding them.

Clear, as he is now, can't help the helpless feeling whelming him.

As leader of the Survey Corps sub-unit, Aoba assess what they all need to do--the only thing they can do. He takes out his plug-in blades and secures his grip on them, readying himself. "Ren, Koujaku, Noiz." He calls to his teammates and they all come to stand in a line beside him, also readying themselves to do what their leader doesn't need to spell out for them. It's obvious enough to each of them. "Clear isn't going anywhere like this until Mink comes back, so it's up to us to keep him safe and take these titans down."

"Rodger, Aoba." Ren complies, loyally.

"Mm, I definitely won't lose!" Koujaku says.

"Whatever." Noiz mumbles, "Let's just go already."

"Everyone...thank you!" Clear is astonished, but happy. And someday, he'll be able to join them. When he's not still tormented over losing his grandfather to a titan, then Midorijima will have one more person willing to defend its peacefulness. Mink, Noiz, Aoba, Koujaku and Ren.....he'll get stronger for them, and when that time comes he won't be confined within the walls and having to watch the backs and flowing capes as everyone fights beyond it because then he'll be in battle, right at their sides.

 

 

 

 **4) Bed sharing** ( Seiao )

Sei's swift and quiet when he gets in to his younger twin's bed in the middle of the night and settles comfortably close. 

Aoba's only mildly awake from the feeling of added weight dipping to his right. He thinks Sei's just a shadow that looks a bit too close, thinks he's hallucinating from being woken in the middle of sleep because he would remember if his brother--naked except for his black, white lined boxer shorts with a white skull at the bottom right side--wanted to climb in to bed with him.

It's nothing weird unless you want to see it that way. Though they both know well enough that Aoba's control over his own thoughts and perception of things is a struggle to maintain.

"Sei!?....W-What-"

Sei wraps arms around his brother's waist and cuddles in to him from behind, looking completely innocent. "I thought it would be nice if we could sleep together like this. Unless, do you want your space?"

"Ah, n-no no! It's not that....haha, just...siblings don't really sleep together, right? It's kind of...different, isn't it?" What a load of crap Aoba is suddenly awake enough to ramble through, considering how they came to be and what they're capable of. For twins who were born attached by their hair when it was long enough to take up space on the floor, Sei can't understand why doing this right now with Aoba could look weird.

Pouting, Sei puts it out there that, "My intentions are pure and honest! It's my little brother who's thinking of indecent things."

Aoba hides his red face under the covers. "I'm totally not!"

 

 

 

 **5) Birthdays** (SeiRenAo)

"Sei, Ren....Happy Birthday." Aoba looks left and then right in repetition at the two most important people in his life he has an arm around each. They're huddled together with cone shaped party hats on their heads and right in front of them is the cake that's each equally theirs, rainbow candles flickering about on top in the dimmed room.

Today is the twenty-second of April and they're another year older with another year of memories to look back on and hopefully they'll be many more years for them to spend together.

In a long time, this is everything Aoba has ever wanted.

 

 

 **6) Cooking / Baking** ( Clearjaku )

Clear smiles at the camera set up across the counter in front of him and waves, about to present his segment for the week. "Hello and good morning, everyone!~" He greets enthusiastically. His audience knows him to be quite lively, fun and as ecstatic as inhumanly possible and although he's like that in general, he becomes more so when cooking. "You're watching this week's 'Cooking with Clear' segment and today I'm so happy because we'll be baking a very delicious apple pie together! So please keep watching and allow your taste buds to be tickled by the hint of cinnamon and caressed by the delicately sliced apples in their natural, refined juiciness!"

Koujaku stares at him, quizzically.

"Oh yes, today we also have my friend and special guest; My beautiful assistant, Koujaku-san!" 

Koujaku grimaces, stood beside him just out of the camera's view, honestly nervous about doing this. "Uh, Clear, is this really necessary?"

"Eh? What do you mean? And why is Koujaku-san all the way over there? Nobody can see you!"

That's precisely why, so no one will ever see Koujaku and how he looks wearing the frilly, ruby, heart decorated apron that he struggled to keep out of but was in the end forced in to and told to keep on for the remainder of the two hour filming. He's been nervous since the start because a) for some reason, Clear insists on being naked under his signature, pink apron (it's a wonder how his videos aren't being flagged for having essences strikingly alike to porn), and b) Clear keeps saying "my beautiful assistant, Koujaku-san".

The only reason he agreed to be present before later being roped in to being the assistant was so he could learn how to cook a delicious meal for Aoba, the man not much younger than himself whom he's insanely crazy for and endlessly trying to impress so that he'll fall for his cool and handsome charms. But that can't and won't work like this, his appearance right now is ridiculous! 

"Clear, sorry but I thought you said you were gonna help me get Aoba's attention?"

"I am."

Koujaku glances down at himself, skeptic. "...How so?"

"Because once Aoba-san sees Koujaku-san all pretty and adorable like this then he'll be crazy for you!"

Please, as if Koujaku is ever going to be seen dressed like this, least of all by Aoba. And he explains that to Clear; that as well as he wears his own apron, it's just not for him. 

"It's too late to be shy now, Koujaku-san!" Clear says and points over to the camera that's still filming them, live, red light flashing (Koujaku thinks mainly at him, as if in spite). "Aoba-san usually watches my videos and when I told him that you'd be helping me this time he was really excited."

So basically, what Clear is late revealing is that the plan to put Koujaku's charms in the spotlight to impress the apple of his eye doesn't involve baking any pie or tasty dish, but taking advantage of his lack of consent to terms so unconventional he'd cry if the camera wasn't still rolling, and his dignity at high risk of being destroyed. Koujaku's in a daze for a bit before he hastily unties his apron and rips it off and leaves the set and house in shame.

Clear emails him later, reassuring that Aoba always leaves positive comments. He expects that'll do the job and cheer Koujaku right up, but somehow the words " _pfft, nice apron hippo-chaaan~_ " don't exactly do it.

 

 

 **7) Candy** ( Clearao - Candy Factory au! )

Stars made out of sugar burst through the controlled evening sky and the large, polo mint pseudo moon oversees the tour the man behind such an inventive ideal world of candy is giving to his guests; a handful of winners who were fortunate enough to find tickets to Platinum Jail that had scarcely been packed in the deluxe editions of the most popular selling chocolate bar and distributed equally to the four districts on the island.

The four winners from the north, south, east and west districts are peculiar. Though none are match up to the screw-loose tour guide, named Clear and dressed nicely in a white suit and top hat with a yellow bow-tie, and in his hand a black bodied, gold necked cane with a jelly fish stricker on the handle--a personalized accessory. It's been mentioned in the media that the man in charge of running the candy factory likes jellyfish, which explains the newly released jellyfish shaped jelly sweets in beautiful pastel colours.

When Clear leads them to the testing room, anarchy unravels.

Mink from the north district gets in to a fight with one of the small worker robots and is escorted out, along with Noiz from the south and Koujaku from the west when they get in to a fight and push each other in to the chocolate river that takes them up a tube and round the factory where they'll be spat out and free to go back home.

That leaves the most behaved ticket winner and overall winner by default, Aoba Seragaki. His prize surpasses anything he could've imagined--and the heavens as the elevator at the end of the highest floor Clear's leads him to ejects from the tower and flies over Platinum Jail, giving him the best view of his entire life, although not quite a match for the star-crossed lover gaze he gets from Clear, it's sweeter than any piece of candy.

 

 

 **8) Secret sharing** ( Magic au! )

They don't believe a word of it, not when he pulls out a wand (they all chorus _"random stick you found outside."_ ) and his school robes (they say _"made it in sewing class."_ and bet _that_ 's the real secret) from his large, wooden trunk filled with magical equipment. And by the time he's taken out his book of spells and putting on his pointed hat, a thin silver tassel stuck on top, he can't believe he's actually unveiling part of his life he's kept hidden from his friends for two solid years.

"Guys," Aoba looks to each of the four of them. "I'm a wizard."

"So...Wait, you mean like Harry Potter?" Koujaku sounds stupid but his knowledge of the supernatural is limited to the JK Rowling series and his own belief in spirits (birthed from a sleep over long ago when Noiz introduced him to a weegie board. The little shit was moving the pointy, center piece the entire fucking time--the fat grin on his prissy face didn't need to shed any more light on that for Koujaku to know better).

Aoba let's him have it. "Yes."

Clear sitting at the end of Aoba's bed and near his trunk of magical possessions raises a hand. "Can you talk to snakes too?"

"Uh, no. Dogs."

They're all quiet for a while.

"If you're a wizard then make this thing disappear." Noiz points to Koujaku behind him and the older man screeches angrily and goes on a parade about how rude it is to refer to someone, especially your senior, as an object.

"I'm a wizard not a magician."

"Same difference."

"A magician uses tricks to deceive the eyes, but a wizard uses real magic." Mink speaks up to explain what Aoba and the rest of his wizard kind can't stress enough, a red headed prefect of his house coming to mind.

"Even if I could make Koujaku disappear, why would I use the spell on him when I know a brat with an awful attitude who needs it more?"

Noiz frowns over Koujaku's snickering. "You can't do it."

"Not yet, it's an advanced spell. I'll be learning it next year though when I go back after winter break." Aoba explains, closing his trunk and taking a seat on it, near to Clear at the foot of his bed and with Koujaku standing against his wall on the right. It's not so weird, he thinks. All this time he's spent making up lame excuses about being seen flying on a broomstick and turning some gang member in to frog--which he's not meant to do since the use of magic outside of school is strictly forbidden and the consequence is permanent suspension. But for some reason, Aoba doesn't remember doing it though. And for some other reason, his head of house professor believed him and let it slide and that was that. Aoba got lucky, and a headache with some foggy flashbacks of the incident he can't quite see the full picture of.

From what he can see, after telling everyone, they seem to be handling it just fine.

Noiz says, "Make your clothes disappear."

Of course, there's  _this muggle_  here.

 

 

 

 **9)** **Spy / Identity Theft AU!** ( Mizuao )

The door to the gentleman's toilets is pushed open so forcefully it bashes against the door, loudly allowing entry for the quick blur of blue to come inside, heart racing every second he spends turning around to give the room a couple, thorough scans because the last thing he needs is to be overheard. 

Good, no one's in here but himself. Letting his heart settle as much as it can under the pressuring and risky situation, he comes towards his reflection until he's right against the counter with the cracked sinks and dirty, mould creeping taps and there's like a drip of soap left in its dispenser--all parts of a rundown but fairly frequented club that's not a piece of who he really is.

He presses the green button on the black ear piece communicator and Mizuki's voice comes through, rushed.

_"Aoba!? Damn it--Aoba, are you alright? Shit, what the heck happened in there!? What if they're suspicious now!?"_

Aoba shakes his head, eyes closed as for a brief moment he remembers the scene he practically just ran out of. It was a risky move, impulsed by the knocking inside his heart that synced with his pounded head once he realised he might not be able to keep up the facade of pretending to be his doppelganger, Sly Blue. "I-I  _can't_....Mizuki." He says, thinking of how Sly Blue opts for shots of milk in place of alcohol, for a reason headquarters back in Midorijima with data on him said tampered with his ability to control his power to break minds. "I'm allergic to milk."

 

 

**10) Morning rituals** ( noiao )

"C-Can you not stare at me!...." softly begs Aoba when he turns away from the intense stare his husband of three years is giving him in the large bathroom mirror just as they've began to brush their teeth together. He should be use to this by now but somehow one look or touch is all it takes for Noiz to get his insides twisted and face in a hot flush of pink.

"I'm fascinated."

"By what!?"

"You."

"I'm not an alien!"

"I'd still love you even if you were." says Noiz, effortlessly charming more colour in to Aoba's complexion and stealing his heart all over again, and again, with the cheesiest, over-romanced nonsense.

"Idiot, saying stuff like this so early in the morning!..." Aoba turns back to the mirror, glances cautiously at his husband who's finally focusing on his own reflection, and moves his wrist to brush his teeth, the minty paste on his blue toothbrush tingling in his mouth.

"You love it really." smirks Noiz.

"Shut up, brat! You can't prove anything!"

True, he can't. Until Ren trots in to the bathroom through the half-open door and his deep tone reveals everything. "Aoba, I’m detecting an increase in your temperature and heart rate." Pink tongue hanging, he blinks. "Are you alright?"

 

 **11)**   **Memory Sharing**  ( Kounoi )

Noiz doesn't laugh often, if at all, but this is one rare time when he can't help it, not with how Koujaku is sulking his way back over to their table at the coffee shop after being shot down by the pretty man with long, blue hair at the front desk.

"So what's his name and did you get his number?"

"No I did not and I think you already knew I wouldn't!" Koujaku snaps and slaps his non-fat cream latte down on the table. "Seriously--I mean, you do a lot of shitty things but this one takes the fucking biscuit."

"Speaking of, get me one from the front yeah?"

Koujaku sighs and eyerolls, wondering what's going through his mind passed the anger and irritation for him to think for a second he can hold a proper conversation with a teenager, but he does look back to the counter at the basket of goods. Evidently, the man he went to ask out is still there too.  _Shit_ , he panicks and turns back round so quick there's a sprain other than Noiz he'll have to deal with for the rest of the day. "Buy one yourself, you filthy rich beansprout!"

"Don't be a dick just because that guy wouldn't let you get his." Noiz has a lot of nerve to smirk, but then again he's always been shameless. Someday, this will be a memory for them to laugh at. If the old man is still sour about it by that time though then he can laugh in his place. 

"Shut up!" Koujaku snaps, raising his cup to drink from it and keep it in front of his face to hide his angry slash embarrassed flush. "I seriously hate you, you're a piece of shit, Noiz." He throws that in because it's normal for him to do so, but there's no way he honestly means it the way he should because as much as Noiz loves teasing him and giving him hell, Koujaku knows he's in denial about loving the attention.

 

 

 **12) Dancing**  ( School dance au! - Clearao )

"Why are you by yourself?" For a while, Aoba had noticed the boy with a fluffy head of snow-white hair keeping to the corner of the revamped school auditorium for tonight's end of winter semester school dance. Lights and snowflake ornaments are all over the place and the hired band isn't half bad, but the curiosity within him kept drawing his eyes back to him, and now here they are.

"I can't dance." Clear admits, eyes cast down to his brand new shoes in shame. "That's why no one wanted to be my date tonight."

"Well they're idiots, it's their loss. I'm sure you dance fine."

"No, really I--Grandpa says I have two left feet!"

Aoba looks at him weirdly then holds out his hand. "Then how about my two right feet help you to balance things out? Looking silly with someone else is probably better than looking silly on your own. Besides, I don't have a date either and I'd really like you to keep me company."

"You too, Aoba-san?! Ah, I can't imagine who wouldn't want to spend tonight with you!"

Aoba can say the same about him, really. "Come on." He coaxes, taking Clear's hand and leading him out on to the dance floor. He positions their hands properly, doing everything he can remember from his after school dance lessons with his grandma. When they're ready enough, they join the couples around them and slowly move to the ballad being played. "See? We're aren't so bad after all."

"Are we really dancing, Aoba-san?" an excited Clear gasps, unable to contain how he's all of a sudden full of happiness but why should he? His eyes are like glittering stars. Of course logically, it's the reflection of the starry night winter theme. But Aoba knows better than that, knows that it's Clear. "So I don't have two left feet after all!"

Aoba chuckles at his cuteness. "No one is actually born with two left feet."

"I know." nods a smiling Clear. "Just like no one is born with blue hair."

Whatever that's meant to mean, Aoba doesn't take it for a compliment and retaliates by stabbing the heel of his polished shoe down hard on Clear's toes, looking irritated while his date cries in pain (and gets a few looks from the other couples). "Look you, you're about to lose _this_ date as well, so just shut up and dance already!"

"Uuuhuuu~I'm sorry." Clear whines. He can see that Aoba is still upset, so while he does his best to be the perfect dance partner, he tries to better his earlier statement. "But you know, Aoba-san's hair is the prettiest blue in the whole wide world! No, the universe! I like it very much, it's like bubblegum--no, wait, the sky! And the sky is very beautiful too, of course not nearly as beautiful as Aoba-san's hair is or Aoba-san himself!"

"Jeez, you..." Aoba can't scold him this time, that would be cruel when he's trying hard. Instead, he mutters a soft thanks in Clear's ear and they keep on dancing. 

 

 

 **13) Argument** ( Kouao )

Koujaku's sat on his childhood friend of many year's bed, leg propped up and foot resting on the edge, a hand protectively holding the one he's come to love, and his face turned in the other direction looking misguided.

He feels Aoba's hand squeeze in to a fist, "It's okay to be who you are. It's not a crime to be g--"

"I'm not!" Koujaku is a bit hasty on the reply and scolds himself for snapping. "Sorry. I, uh...Listen, I don't have any problem with gays but I'm not...I mean, I haven't ever known myself to be..."

"If it helps, you don't need to label it."

Koujaku turns and faces him with an outraged look, and pulls his hand back like it's touching something of a temperature he can't withstand, hurting Aoba as it's visible on his fallen expression. "Of course I have to!" He argues, heatedly. In his sense--which he, biased, claims is the appropriate logic in all of this-- labels are how people know where and how to place things. It's that black and white to him in a war he's in danger of losing to himself. "Otherwise then, nobody would fucking know their apples from their oranges or their cabbage from their lettuce!"

Stunned in partial perplex from the odd way metaphor, the awaiting response is delayed. But when Aoba finally gets what Koujaku is basically saying--or so he's convinced--he can hardly withdraw a scoff in disbelief at what's being conceived inside the man's ignorant head. "Sorry, I didn't know it was  _salad_  we were making every other night together!"

"Don't condescend me, Aoba!" shouts Koujaku, side-gazing him hard.

"Don't be an asshole then!" Aoba is just as annoyed, if not with more reason to be. "I know you're confused and it's frustrating, I get that, but you're only thinking about yourself. You're saying all this literally two weeks after telling me how you really felt, and now all of a sudden you just want to take it back?! That's not being fair, and quite frankly...!" Aoba bit his tongue, heart pounding, fist shaking, he looks from Koujaku to the door.

Koujaku's scarlet eyes are on him, anxiously waiting and a piece of him--the pathetic piece--hoping for understanding, for mercy, which even he knows he has nerve asking for now.

Aoba doesn't disagree with that and on his way to the veranda to catch air and cool his head, he gives his final word to the man he thought loved him unconditionally. "You've left me once so doing it again shouldn't be hard. Bye, Koujaku."

 

 **14)** **Pain sharing**  ( Noiao )

"You're not serious right now, are you?"

"Aoba, it hurts."

"Noiz-"

"It hurts really bad, Aoba." Noiz whines again, exaggerating the amount of pain he's receiving from a paper cut. Sure, feeling pain is knew to him and he's having to understand how to deal with stepping on plugs and getting fingers stuck in doors, but he's milking what he can out of being a virgin with this; having his pain intolerant cherry popped. And he wants Aoba to give him lots of attention, and wrap his sore finger up in the rabbit themed band-aids he had bought--for children, but he's basically a man child.

"Kiss it."

"You're capable of doing that all only your own, you're not that invalid." Aoba says, putting the band-aids away.

"But it'll heal faster if you kiss it." Noiz waves his bandaged finger around for a while until Aoba gives in, practically yanking it with a stubborn mutter of 'give it here' and putting his lips to it, supposedly speeding up the healing process and definitely making Noiz smile.

 

 

 **15** **) Something hot** ( Noiao )

"It's coffee."

"Yep!" Aoba smiles brightly, handling the issue by (terribly) acting innocent. "You asked for something hot so here you go."

"Excuse me for thinking that I didn't need to specify what I meant."

"I already guessed what you meant, perv! I just used your lack of detail against you, so this is what you get."

Aoba's funny, Noiz thinks as he grins and leans back in the comfort of his leather office chair. Certain ideals had been in mind when Aoba popped in to his study in their home and he asked for something hot. That was exactly what Noiz had said--'something hot'. "So you think you've got one up on me eh? You're cute. But the fact that we shared the same kind of perverted thought means you're not off the hook. If anything, you're just as perverted."

"Whether that's true or not, I know exactly who to blame don't I!?"

"That's right." Noiz wheels himself back so there's room to pull Aoba in to his lap and there's little fight for him before he completely goes along with it, straddling him. "So let me take responsibility for it."

"B-But your coffee w-will get cold!" Aoba tries to reason with the insatiable wandering hands, one pushing up his shirt and the other skilfully undoing his belt.

"Don't care, let it." Noiz says and presses his lips to Aoba's bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a spot for kounoi, there's more of that otp in this than kouao! Seriously, what even is an otp? I swear mine's noiao but when I admire fanart or a story for another otp then my feels go to them, so I guess there's nothing solid, though I do just happen to enjoy noiao the most.


End file.
